


An Excerpt From 'What The Tiger Saw'

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regency AU. 'The day Jaejoong Kim meets Yunho Jung is also the day that Jaejoong breaks his leg.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Excerpt From 'What The Tiger Saw'

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://jaeho-challenge.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jaeho-challenge.livejournal.com/)**jaeho_challenge** , Theme 1 - A period in history.

The day Jaejoong Kim meets Yunho Jung is also the day that Jaejoong breaks his leg. Which isn't to say that Yunho had anything to do with the cause of the leg-breaking, just that the two events will always be inextricably linked in Jaejoong's mind.

It happens like this:  
One minute, Jaejoong's on his horse, out for his usual morning ride, mind drifting as it tends to do. The next second his horse is shying at god knows what, he's on the ground and his leg hurts like hellfire, as does his head. When he manages to open his eyes, he sees blinding sunlight, not a hair of his horse anywhere, and another man leaning over him, deep rich voice asking, "Are you okay?"

Of course Jaejoong, being Jaejoong, flails as much as he can with his broken leg and says, "I think my leg's broken. Do I _look_ like I'm fine?" Then he curses a lot, vehemently, and with a very varied vocabulary, all of which not unexpectedly makes his headache just that much worse, so when he's done venting his frustration he curls and whimpers. Pathetically.

Then he's going up in the world, literally, realises he's being carried - the warm chest against his side and the lack of ground under his back is a bit of a giveaway - and waves his arms around, yelping, "This is not safe!" and then, belatedly, "I don't even know you!" and a bit after that, "What the hell I'm not a girl put me down!"

"My name's Yunho," the stranger replies. "Yunho Jung, if we're being complete. It's my grounds you decided to fall off your horse on to. And if you tell me your name we'll be properly introduced."

"Jaejoong Kim," Jaejoong answers automatically, then slaps a hand over his mouth because he really hadn't meant to answer.

"Ah... Kim. That sounds-" Yunho smiles, and Jaejoong tells himself that he is not - definitely not, not at all - charmed, no matter that Yunho looks about a decade younger when he smiles like that. "Oh, we're neighbours!"

That's when 'my grounds' registers. The whole village's been buzzing about the new owner of the estate that neighbours Jaejoong's father's, and Jaejoong guesses he's just become the first person to meet him. A couple of seconds later, Jaejoong realises his sisters are never going to let him live this down when they hear about it.

Yunho's still talking. "And I don't think you're going to be walking anywhere on that leg for a while, so why not just let me take you home?"

"That's a long way to carry me," Jaejoong says blankly.

That gets him an actual laugh. "I do have a carriage, and my house is a lot closer."

"Right," Jaejoong says, "of course. Uh, okay."

"Good," Yunho says, and smiles again. "You might want to hold on?"

"You'd drop me? What kind of rescuer are you anyway?" Jaejoong complains, but he puts his arms around Yunho's neck nevertheless (reminding himself that he's still not a girl) and holds on, Yunho's laughter vibrating through his body and making him laugh too, broken leg and all.

And that's the story of how they met. Everything else - mysterious noises and jealous fiancees and elopements and falling in love - turned out to be inevitable consequences.


End file.
